Maybe Pranks Aren't Bad After All
by Pezlie
Summary: A boy plays a prank on Kid and makes him think Soul returns his feelings. When Soul finds out what's going on he is angry and decides to play a prank on the boy himself by agreeing to go on a date with Kid, but he hadn't expected to fall for Kid. SoulxKid
1. Chapter 1

Yeah. I own Soul Eater. That's why this is a **_FAN_** fiction.

(For those of you who didn't catch the sarcasm up there, I don't really own Soul Eater.)

* * *

"Hey Kid!" Yelled a boy with sandy blond hair that hung in his eyes. The death prince turned around from his locker and cocked an eyebrow at the boy to let him know he was listening. "Soul Evans asked me to give this to you," He said, barely hiding an evil grin as he handed Kid a folded piece of notebook paper. He then turned around and walked away to go watch the teen's reaction from a distance.

The shinigami looked down at the note in his hand and began to read it.

_'I was thinking maybe we could go on a date sometime. What do you say?_

_~Soul'_

He scarcely managed to keep his usual stoic face. His head felt dizzy from joy and he wanted to squeal and jump around, but doing something like that at school would be reckless. He carefully folded the note into a perfect square and slipped it into a pocket on the inside of his suit jacket and closed his locker.

Soul shook his head in disbelief at his best friend as the assassin tried to shove his fist into his mouth. "Towld Oo I culd!" He yelled around the hunk of flesh. The scythe was just about to respond when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Shinigami-Sama's son.

He was standing very stiff and straight, and held his school books to his chest. There was a faint pink color dusting his cheeks and he was looking at the ground. "Yes?" Asked the weapon.

"Yes," Said Kid, still looking down.

Soul waited for the boy to finish his sentence and gestured for him to continue.

"I'd like to go on a date with you," He finally lifted his eyes and focused his penetrating yellow eyes on his crush.

"...What?" Yelled the silver haired teenager in alarm. This was immediately followed by a lot of laughter from behind a near by tree.

A head of shaggy hair peaked out and the owner yelled over to the two boys "Ha! You fell for my prank!"

Soul looked over to Kid to try and figure out what was going on. The meister's face was crumpled and tears had just started falling from his large cat like eyes. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a little square of paper and threw it on the ground. "I should have known better then to believe you would really want to date an asymmetrical fool like me!" He sobbed, and began to turn away.

"Wait," The weapon said as he grabbed the other boy's elbow and turned him back to face him. He released his arm and grabbed the discarded piece of paper on the concrete. He unfolded it and quickly scanned what it said. He made a fist around the paper and glared at the laughing boy behind the tree. Playing on people's emotions like that was not cool. He looked back to the crying death prince and gave him a smile and a wink. "Sure I'll go on a date with you,"

Kid choked on air. There was no way he had just heard what he thought he did, but when he looked at Soul's smiling face he knew that he had. The scythe wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began to lead him away, and behind them he heard the boy who had played the nasty prank on him yell that he knew that the only reason the weapon had agreed to a date with him was because he felt sorry for him. Soul yelled back angrily that it was to a real date, and they'd be at the movies tonight at 8 if he didn't believe him.

The dazed reaper was lead over to the orange bike that belonged to the other boy, and then he was released. "Look, I'm really sorry but I don't like you like that," Explained the pianist. The younger boy's face fell at this, "But what he did to you was horrible and I'd like to show him a lesson. We can go see a movie together tonight and let him think that we really are on a date,"

He sighed but decided a pretend date was better then nothing and agreed. Soul said he would pick Kid up at 7:30, so there would be plenty of time to get to the theater. There was a bit of awkwardness as they said goodbye, and each of them headed to their own houses to go prepare for their fake date.

* * *

This is for Bibbits, because she's an epic friend and she wrote me a lovely SoulxKid story called The Gym Class Adventure, that if you have not read you need to go do so now or you will miss out on a wonderful story.

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, but I can't promise anything. I have a lot of stuff going on this weekend. (And hopefully it will be longer :U)

Reviews only take a few seconds but they mean so much~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Maka would have been killed in the first episode and the rest would be Soul and Kid making out.

* * *

Soul chewed on his bottom lip as he looked into his closet. What were you supposed to wear on a fake date anyways? He had absolutely no idea. He ran a hand through his still dripping hair and re adjusted the towel around his hips. Even though he tried to act cool and experienced when it came to dating, he was actually really nervous. This was his very first date. Fake date. Whatever.

Should he just put on a t-shirt and jeans? Or maybe a dress shirt? What would Kid like better? He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that this was all just a show to mess with that boy who had played the prank on Kid.

"Got a hot date?" Asked Maka from the doorway causing her roommate to jump.

Soul scratched the back of his neck "Eh, kinda,"

Maka smirked and walked over to him. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and looked into his closet. She pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt and gave them to him, then with a pat on the shoulder she left.

The weapon looked down at the clothing in his hands then shrugged and began getting ready.

As soon as the young shinigami stepped under the warm spray of water from the shower head there was a loud bang on the bathroom door. "Yes?" He called, knowing it would be one of the two girls he lived with.

"Your date is here~!" Sang Patty from the hallway. His eyes flew open wide and he responded by telling the pistol that he'd be ready in a few minutes. Soul was so early and he wasn't even close to ready! He began washing himself as fast as he could.

Mean while, downstairs the scythe stood awkwardly and was unsure what to do with himself. He looked around at the large living room and walked over to the large white couch and sat down.

Just then Liz and Patty walked into the room looking deadly serious. They sat on the identical couch facing him and gave him a stern look. "This is our little boy's first date," said Liz as she folded her arms and leaned back. "if you hurt him or pressure him to do something, we_ will_ find you and we will remove your body parts slowly and painfully in order of which ones are your favorites," she glanced at his crotch as she said this last part.

He gulped and crossed his legs. He had just opened his mouth to tell her she had nothing to worry about when he spotted Kid coming down the stairs. He was immediately filled with relief, but that didn't last long when he took in what his (fake) date was wearing.

The meister had on a pair of tight fitting black jeans that showed just how skinny and long his legs really were, and a purple shirt with a darker purple over shirt.

Soul swallowed the extra spit in his mouth and shook his head to try and get rid of the odd feeling in his stomach. "You look nice," he commented.

The death prince blushed and looked away, then tucked a stray lock of hair behind one of his ears as he softly mumbled a thank you. His gaze moved as he took in the clothes his crush was wearing. "You look very handsome,"

"Thanks," he said, trying to keep the slight pink color from rising to his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and there was a long moment of awkward silence before Patty interrupted.

"Bring him back before dawn~!" she screeched, then pushed the two out the door giggling.

They exchanged an awkward look and then Soul lead the other boy over to his bike. He straddled it and slipped on his helmet, then handed Kid the spare one. The shinigami looked a little nervous, but he slipped it on and gingerly got onto the motorcycle behind the other boy.

It roared to life and Soul warned him that he should hold on tight. He tentatively placed his hands on the other boy's sides, but when the bike started to move he let out a sound of surprise and the scythe could feel him wrap his arms around his middle. He grinned to himself and asked his date if he was alright. He felt Kid nod into his shoulder.

They walked through the doors of the theater and spotted the mean spirited prankster immediately. Soul reached between them and intertwined their fingers, and was surprised to feel how perfectly their hands fit together. They picked a movie and purchased tickets, then went over to the candy counter and decided on a small bucket of popcorn and two sodas. They made their way into theater number four, and got their pick of the seats because they were so early. The musician noticed that the prankster sat a few seats behind them.

The previews soon got very boring, and Soul leaned over and struck up a conversation with death's son. At first it was just about school and hunting souls, but after a while it became more natural and not as forced. The scythe said something that Kid found hilarious, and he began giggling.

"You have the most adorable laugh I've ever heard," The red eyed teen said without realizing he had spoken out loud. The reaper was instantly silent. He blushed deeply and tried to hide a smile. Soul slowly understood that he had indeed just let that personal observation slip, and he blushed as well and coughed into his hand to attempt and hide his embarrassment.

The movie began and nothing mentionable happened between the two boys, but about thirty minutes in they both reached into the popcorn bucket at the same time, and their hands brushed.

Halfway through the film, Soul decided that the fake date should be more convincing. He reassured himself that this was the only reason as he yawned and stretched, and placed his arm around the meister's shoulders. He felt him tense up slightly, but after a few moments he relaxed and cuddled into the scythe's side. Both were grinning happily, but neither noticed the other's joy.

When the movie had ended and the crowd of movie-goers slowly filed out of the stuffy theater, the two boys saw the person who was the whole reason why they were on the fake date. The pianist put his arm around Kid's waist and lead him away, because he really didn't want to talk to the prankster right now.

As they walked up to Soul's bike, the shinigami began to speak, "I know you don't feel the same way, but I had a really nice ti-"

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" He interrupted. The way the little reaper's face lit up made a warm fuzzy feeling spread through the scythe's stomach. "I'll take that as a yes," He said grinning.

* * *

About 70% of this was written while the space key on my keyboard was messing up. DX So there is probably lots of mistakes. Oh well.

I was going to work on this Sunday night, but I didn't get home until late and I was really tired. I hope that Bibbits enjoys this chapter. :3 I'll get started on the next and probably last chapter tomorrow.

Reviews only take a few moments, but they make me squeal so loud my kitty wakes up and makes snorting noises.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I can haz Soul Eater? No? Fien. I can haz fic.

Soul set the plastic tray that had their food on it on the table, and slid into the booth. The young death prince slid into the other seat facing his date, and began spreading a napkin across his lap. The scythe, who was less well mannered, immediately started swallowing large chunks of his hamburger.

"You sure you're okay just going to a fast food restaurant?" Asked the weapon with a mouthful of half-chewed food.

At first Kid wasn't sure if he was disgusted or amused by the way the scythe was eating, but eventually he decided that he found it rather adorable. "I'm fine," He said. To be honest eating such greasy food made him feel slightly unclean, but he didn't want to say anything.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until the shinigami looked up and noticed a smudge of ketchup on the other boy's chin. Before he could stop himself he reached across the table and wiped it away with a napkin. Soul stopped chewing and his ridiculously red eyes widened, meeting with the other boy's large yellow cat-like ones.

The death prince felt like a sharp object had pierced his chest, and was letting all the desperately needed air leak out of his lungs. The pianist's gaze held him in place, and his mind shut down for a few seconds. The Earth seemed to stop moving, along with time it's self for a few moments before he snapped back to his senses.

Kid sucked in air sharply and his pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He jerked his hand away from the Soul's chin as if it'd burned him, and looked down at his food as if it had suddenly become very interesting. "S-Sorry," Muttered Kid, looking anywhere but at the other boy.

The weapon sat up straight and coughed into his hand, flushing slightly as well. "S'okay,"

This little incident was followed by a much longer, less comfortable silence. When the two boys were finished with their meals Soul threw away their trash.

Kid lifted a well manicured, perfectly symmetrical eyebrow when his date returned with a single milkshake, with two straws sticking out of it.

"Well," He said while slipping into his seat and scratching the back of his neck "I thought things like this were what people did on a date... Plus it'll make this seem more convincing to that boy who tricked you," Kid just nodded with a slight pink color dusting his cheeks, ignoring the fact that said boy had not followed them from the theater, so there was no way he would be seeing this to convince him that it was in fact a genuine date.

He sat the cup down between them, and took a sip out of the straw closest to him. "I hope you like chocolate. I wasn't sure, and coming back to ask would have made me look uncool,"

Kid chuckled slightly, "Chocolate is fine," He leaned forward as well, wrapping his soft pink lips around his own straw and drank some of the cold sweet liquid from it to prove his point. The meister was a little too enthusiastic however, and a sharp pain surfaced in his head making him wince.

"Brain freeze, eh? You gotta slow down," Soul warned in a teasing tone, taking another sip of their shared drink.

The little grim reaper scowled as he rubbed his head with one hand. "I know that!" He huffed.

The scythe was about to speak as a brain freeze of his own struck him. He grumbled an 'ow' under his breath as he rubbed at his own forehead, which made the OCD afflicted boy in front of him stick out his tongue at him.

The laughter and mutual headaches caused from the drink soon faded, and more sticky silence took it's place. Soul racked his brain for something to fill the gap in conversation.

"So, you like me," He stated, mentally cursing himself for bringing up a topic that would probably just make things more awkward.

Kid blushed and looked away from his crush. "Yes. I do," He glanced up at Soul with a look on his face as if he expected him to make fun of him or be disgusted.

Instead the darker skinned boy just nodded thoughtfully. "That's cool... Why?"

The death prince gaped at him. Obviously that was not the reaction he had been expecting. "I-I dunno just..." He took another quick glance at him and then sucked in a deep breath, "When I first came to my father's school and we fought I noticed by that you had skills, but you were reckless and didn't have much order to your attacks. You treat the people around you as if you don't care much about them either way but sometimes when you get serious and stop trying to be cool you prove that you really do care about them. You're loyal but mischievous, and really funny, and your piano playing is some of the best I've ever heard," All of this just seemed to spill out the shinigami without his consent like bubbly word vomit, and by the end of it he was breathless and extremely red.

Soul just stared at him blankly for a few seconds before becoming red himself. "Oh... I see," He hadn't really expected an answer to his question, maybe a 'I like your hair,' or something, but not all of that.

Kid squirmed around in his seat, not sure what to do with himself after admitting all of that unintentionally. The other boy's quietness made him afraid that he'd upset Soul or made him uncomfortable.

"It's getting pretty late," Said the weapon as he looked out the window at the starry night sky. "I should take you home,"

Kid bit the inside of his cheek, sure that he must have angered the teen, but he nodded and stood up with him. The whole way to the orange bike that was parked outside he just wanted to kick himself for bringing their fake date to an end so abruptly.

Soul straddled the motorcycle, and the yellow eyed boy slipped on behind him, encircling the other's waist and they sped out of the parking lot in the direction of his house. He could feel the lean muscles of the his stomach through his shirt, and he savored the feeling of having his crush so close to him, because it would probably be the very last time he was ever this close to him. That thought was upsetting, and he snuggled closer to the object of his affections, and buried his face in the other's shoulder.

The scythe's heart leaped into his throat as he felt the Death's son press himself closer to his back, making himself comfortable. His body tensed for a few moments before he let himself relax against the touch. Kid's words rang in his ears still. When he'd found out initially that the other male liked him, he was shocked but flattered that his coolness had effects on people of either gender. Now that he realized the other didn't like him for his coolness but for who he was beneath it, he wasn't sure how to feel about the other boy's feelings toward him. Ever since the reaper had told him the reasons he was infatuated with him, there had been a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. No. That wasn't true. He'd felt this feeling ever since the boy had played the trick on Kid, revealing his crush on him, and he just hadn't really noticed it until now.

Upon the revelation, he sharply inhaled a breath, and pulled into the shinigami's driveway. They dismounted, and he walked his fellow classmate up to his front porch, where a single light was on illuminating the door.

"I had a nice time. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable... " Said Kid, rubbing at the crook of his right arm with his left hand in a nervous fashion.

"I... had a nice time too," He admitted, which made a small smile come to the other's lips. "In fact... Maybe we could do something like this again, but for real," He said quietly, blushing and looking away, then adding hastily "I mean, if you want,"

"Are you making fun of me?" Asked Kid, hurt obvious in his voice, which wasn't quite steady.

"No!" He said in alarm, but when he tried to touch the other's shoulder comfortingly it was jerked out of his grasp. A small growl of frustration could be heard in his throat, and he lean forward to press their lips together in a sweet simple kiss.

Kid's eyes widened greatly and a muffled "Mm!" escaped him. After a few seconds of being in shock, he slowly melted into the sensation of his crush's slightly chapped lips against his, and let his eyes flutter closed. A pale hand gripped the front of Soul's shirt, and the weapon brought his hand up to cup the meister's cheek.

They parted, both flushed and breathless. Questioning amber orbs met rich ruby hued ones for a few moments, and then their lips met again, this time less innocent and with more passion. Soul's tongue brushed gently across Kid's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Kid happily gave him. The scythe then began to ravage the other's mouth. The younger of the two let out a moan which was muffled by the other's lips when Soul rubbed his tongue in a particularly delicious way on the roof of his mouth.

The taller male push the little reaper up against the front door, and began running his hands up the other's sides, pushing up the edges of his thin t-shirt to rub his fingertips over the soft creamy flesh that was found there. Kid wrapped one arm around Soul's neck, and embedded the other in the teen's spikey silver locks, not caring for once that he was messing up the other's hair.

When the need for air became too great, they parted, each of them panting heavily and blushing. Before the shinigami could fully catch his breath, there were lips going down his jaw, to nibble on his ear for a few moments, and then they made their way down his neck. Soul sucked on the flesh there, and bit down softly, just enough to make a mark, earning very appealing noises from the boy he was pinning to the door. He then went on to mark to other side of his neck, knowing that if he didn't it might reduce the him to tears when he saw the asymmetrical bruise on his neck.

The single light overhead began to flicker rapidly on and off, distracting them and drawing their attention to their surroundings. Kid looked around confused, while Soul chuckled. "We're being watched," He said quietly, his warm breath ghosting across the sensitive pale flesh of the meister's neck.

He looked in the direction that his crush's gaze was pointed, and noticed Liz standing in the window, looking sternly out at them. One of her arms was folded across her chest and the hand on her other arm was positioned over the light switch that controlled the porch light. Her sister was busy trying to snap photos of the couple with her cellphone. Kid glared at his pistols for interrupting them.

"I guess I should go then," He said quietly as if not wanting to be over heard, even though they were the only ones there to hear him. Kid pouted, but said alright. "I'll call you tomorrow," He said a little uncertainly. The striped haired boy nodded enthusiastically.

Soul walked down the steps, half-waving over his shoulder at Kid, who waved with more vigor back to him. The scythe walked to his bike, with a giant shit eating grin on his face.

The shinigami watched his fellow student walk away until he vanished into the inky blackness of the night. He then slowly slipped inside of his house, to lean heavily on the door after it closed. Letting out a contented sigh, he rubbed lightly on his kiss swollen lips, and decided that this had been the best night of his young life.

AAAND DONE. I got really lazy and didn't work on this for a while, then I got a head injury and was too dizzy to write. Then I got lazy some more. ANYWAYS. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS DEARIE.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! They really meant a lot to me. The reason I posted this in three chapters when it could have all gone together is because I can't write all that much at one time, and I just post what I write when I finish it.

Reviews take so little time, but they mean a lot!


End file.
